Burden
by ClutchingPsycho
Summary: Tatsumi is strong. He knows this. His objective; kill corruption and destroy Greed. Oh, and while he's at it, try to create Peace as well. 'Be Prepared, Capital...because here I come' Strong/Calm/Collected Tatsumi. Rated M for strong language, explicit scenes, lemon and limes. (most likely)
1. Prologue: Plans Set

**Ahoyo People, this is my second Fanfiction of two that I am currently interested in/writing.**

**Hm, well, recently, my Friend introduced me to Akame Ga Kill and I'm seriously hooked. I love this. Just wish there were more chapters to read than 55 at the moment to satisfy my growing need for material to write about and discuss.**

**On with what I'm writing, eh? Well, this will be, hopefully, a long winded Story. I plan to hopefully make this enjoyable for you while also enjoying writing it.**

**Basic of this Story:**

**Tatsumi will be stronger. I have always enjoyed his growth and strength, but when pitted against other Teigu users, he falls a bit short. For me anyway. So I plan to make him stronger from the get go, no exponentially stronger, mind you, we wouldn't want him to be able to solo everyone.**

**Tatsumi will have his own Teigu. It is of my own creation – I hope – but that is all I'm saying for now.**

**Expect a Smarter Tatsumi with whit and sarcasm. He won't be heartless, nor a sadist, but he will enjoy his line of work more and do what is completely necessary for the retribution of the Capital.**

**Humour may be present within scenes as a relief from all the tension, but it will be humour that I find funny. Expect the kind of banter you'd have with your friends and the lark.**

**Tatsumi will work Solo for a while before he finds and joins the Night Raid. **

**Pairings, as of yet, are none. I enjoy light flirting between the Social Awkward Akame and Esdeath is bare able to some extent. Those two will be the main love interests while flirting and moments might be shared with others. **

**I think that's about it for now, so peace y'all, hope you enjoy.**

**XxXxX**

The old, retired Soldier stood proudly over the kneeling boy in front of him. The cowlick hair falling over his forehead and resting just above his eyes revealing the calm and calculated gaze the boy had on him.

It really was a surprise that the boy still knelt before him, despite knowing that he had been surpassed by his apprentice. What a proud day it was for him, a proud day indeed.

"_So young, and yet so powerful. Tatsumi still has miles to go before he reaches his true potential though_." The man thought proudly, the boy still looked up to him like a father, having grown up with none of his own in the Village.

The boy named Tatsumi was knelt in front of his Master. His cool, calm gaze giving off the perfect nonchalant vibe, making him almost look as if he wasn't prepared. However, the man knew.

He knew.

It was all a lie. The boy gave off such an air to allow people in close, a sort of bait. There was one significant difference though compared to Tatsumi and the Man.

He, when baiting people in, couldn't hide his power too much. It was a similar problem all Teigu users had, they just couldn't keep the power they extruded concealed. Tatsumi however, had no such problem. It was a concern at first, until the man realised that the boy was doing it on purpose. It was of Genius capability. No one in the history of Teigu users could fully supress their power, yet the boy in front of him had mastered it by the age of 16.

A pure Prodigy.

The tightly coiled muscles that were slightly visible from under his green vest and grey jacket were always poised to strike, always ready to move on a moment's notice.

It was with all of this, and the fact that he had trained the boy himself, that he could safely say that the boy would go far. Farther than anyone else, that he was certain of.

His gaze and lack of smile would have been considered cold and heartless, but it wasn't that at all, Tatsumi was just professional, "Tatsumi," the man started, "It is with pride that I can safely say that you have surpassed me in Power and Swordsmanship." He said, enjoying the small modest smile that appeared on the boy's face.

"You have proven yourself in many areas, some that even I would struggle with. At every hurdle, you overcome it, every challenge is dealt with in the most efficient manner. Yet as you know, this Village is dying." The man said that last part through clenched teeth, his fists clenched tightly.

The small village they lived in was once a warm place, people always smiling and laughing. However, the Capital and its corruption had bled the town dry. No one was happy anymore, and no one laughed. Even the land in and around the village was slowly dying along with its people.

The capital was a sore subject for everyone. The once fair and prosperous city that was inhabited by kind and genuine people was taken over by the greed and corruption that came with money and power. The current leader was too young to know what he was doing, so he was being manipulated in the background. Or so the people had thought.

From a young age, Tatsumi had promised to kill all the corruption in the capital and bring the wealth of his village back to its former glory. A place where everyone could live happily without fear from prejudice.

It was the most he could do for the Village and the man that had cared for him from a young age. He was indebted, no matter how he looked at it.

Yet, Tatsumi also knew he was different. It was almost psychotic. Every plan he had ever made had every variable taken into account, every possible way of the mission being comprised was thought of, and so far, he had come back without a single scratch on his person.

The analytical and strategic pressures of his mind were great. It was like it was second nature to assess every single outcome and variable. His mind would process it at blistering speeds that would make even battle-hard veterans and tacticians think twice about going to war with this boy. Yet he did have one huge weakness.

Experience.

Tatsumi lacked the experience needed to fully comprehend just how powerful an opponent was. The boy could think of so many different ways to end a battle in an instant, yet if the opponent far out-matched him in experience and talent, then the outcomes would all fail.

It was like running head-long into an unmovable wall.

Still, The Veteran couldn't help but show just how proud he was of the boy. He hadn't made many friends, but everyone in the village knew of him.

"_You are their saviour, Tatsumi, make sure you do them proud._" The man thought to himself as he watched the boy raise from his kneeled position.

The boy in question nodded his head with a small smile present to his Master one last time before he turned slowly and made his way for the village gate.

"Tatsumi!" the man shouted causing the boy to stand still, "One last Mission from me, so listen carefully." He shouted.

"**Make sure you become the Saviour we all know you can be! Kill the Corruption! Bring Peace to the Nation once more!**" The Man roared with conviction, he hand raised in the air and a happy smile on his face as the boy nodded and started walking again.

It was a proud day for the Veteran. A very proud day indeed.

**XxXxX**

The Capital City was huge. No, scratch that; it was humongous. No part of planning could have prepared Tatsumi for just how massive the city was. Humongous walls surrounded the whole of the Empire giving it a circular defence that had lasted for 1000 years despite attacks from all tribes.

It was overbearing, yet you could sense the greed and corruption from miles off.

So stood the boy that had been travelling for 2 days in front of the massive gates that separated him from his mission. One would class his mission as mass genocide, if greed could be classed as a race. Others would say he was Naïve. If you asked the boy himself though, he would say it was for justice.

Justice and killing wouldn't normally go in the same sentence, as people had told him before, but he knew. It was Justice to kill corruption for happiness to be planted. It was murder to kill for testing yourself. However, if it was for peace, he would kill anyone that stood in his way that abhorred the Peace he sought after so.

The boy himself was of medium height with flowing brown hair that reached just above his emerald green eyes. He was wearing a white, high collar jacket over a purple sweater vest and white jeans. He was carrying his tan rucksack and a sword that was horizontal across the bottom of his back.

The sword was special though. He handle was bandaged up, while a small amount of the blade was shown at the nape of the bandages. Pure black steel. Small unnoticeable black wisps of smoke wafted off the blade, the pure energy almost touchable.

It was his sword. The fabled 'Kurai Tamashī'. The boy wouldn't go anywhere without his sword, it was an extension of himself after all.

It was with a heavy sigh that the boy walked straight through the big, steel gates that separated him from the objective. As he strode through the town, looking for an inn, people would stare at him funny and at one point he had overheard the term, 'bumbkin'.

A small, dark cloud appeared above his head as rain started to cascade from it. The people that were staring, seeing his current depression of being looked at, slowly started to back away as if they hadn't even seen the boy.

"Right!" Tatsumi said shouting, "I'm not going to stand here and watch you all stare at me, Where is the nearest Inn?!"

As he looked around, he noticed that no one was by him. The street was deserted and you could briefly hear the crickets signalling his loneliness.

"Why does all this happen to me?" he said while crying anime tears.

"Well hello there, stud." A flirty voice said behind the boy, his muscles tensed ever so slightly but the girl didn't seem to notice.

Tatsumi had turned his head briefly while putting a nervous smile on his face, first impressions were everything after all.

The girl in front of him was a tall, beautiful young woman with large breasts. She has short blond hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and yellow eyes. She wears a scarf around her neck.

"Hey there, ma'am." The boy said politely, he needed to play this right.

The girl regarded his easy smile and nervous gestures with his hands as a 'bumbkin' but she couldn't put her finger on what was so off putting about the boy.

"What are you doing out here all on your own?" the large breasted women asked.

"_A Teigu user_," the boy thought. He could sense her Teigu on her person, "_Her belt,_" he decided.

"aha, funny story you see. Here I am, minding my own business when people start staring at me. My natural good look, I suppose," he said with a cheeky wink causing the girl to blush, not being used to having someone hit on her when she was trying to swindle them.

"Well you're in luck, because I know just the place," he replied, grabbing his hand flauntingly and dragging him off to a local bar.

The bar was a little dank in places and the chairs were rickety, but that didn't bother Tatsumi, he was gathering intelligence after all.

"I never got your name, missy?" he asked sincerely, his voice showing a bit of apprehension.

She hummed thoughtfully before snapping her fingers and calling out to the barman to bring her a drink, "The names Leone, cutie." She said while winking.

"I'm Tatsumi, at your service."

"What are you doing here, Tatsumi?" she asked gently.

Tatsumi looked at her slightly, his eyes taking in every muscle movements like she was an open book. It wasn't her fault, mind you, she was actually quite skilful at hiding her intentions, but he could see. There wasn't much he couldn't.

Deciding to play along, he pulled out a big bag of money and placed it on the table making Leone jump at the sight, he had her full attention, and the bait was set.

"I'm offering someone with connections in the Imperial Army, this bag of money to get me a secured place right away." He said, conviction present in his voice and a smouldering fire in his eyes, it was such a darn shame she couldn't tell it was faked.

"I have connections!" she shouted back, her voice raising a pitch, her eyes set fully on the bag of money.

"Really? You do, could you get me in the army then?" he asked. Truthfully, he had no reason to join the army or want to join it for that matter, he was just setting himself up with the chance to meet her again. That was his objective currently. His bait was the Money, his line was the Army, and his fish were the Teigu users she was undoubtedly with.

"Of course, stay right here and I'll take this money to them right away!" she didn't even let him reply, she grabbed the money and ran from the bar, her half drank drink still left where she was sat.

He was using her really, the bag was mostly filled with rocks anyway.

Sighing at having nothing to do now that she had left, Tatsumi picked himself out of his chair and headed straight for the door, his presence merely disappearing without the bartender knowing he had left.

Within an hour, the sun had already set and the darkness was suddenly taking over. This was his element, he was born in the shadows, and the shadows were his friends.

Taking a seat on a street corner against a concrete stump, Tatsumi hefted his bag so that he could lie up the wall. His head was pointed to the sky as to watch the stars, a small hobby of his. It would always take his mind off of his scheming and plans for a little while and send him into a clam bliss of ecstasy.

"Oh my," A voice alerted him to another presence near him, a young girl, the boy deduced, "Surely we should help him, guards." She said warmly, intent radiating off her more than heat does the sun.

"_Bingo_." The boy thought with a mad smirk on his face. This was how he was going to meet Leone and her Teigu friends.

It wouldn't be long now.

**XxXxX**

**Well what do you think? I will admit, I kind of rushed the last bits a little, but this is a Prologue of sorts, so please, any and all feedback is welcome.**

**Peace out y'all, Night!**

**RxR**


	2. Night Raid Arrives

**Ohayo Peeps, I'm back with more AGK Fanfiction. I hope you all liked the attempt on Chapter 1, furthermore, I'd like to hope you like the basis of the story. **

**What we know so far; Tatsumi knows there are Imperial Arms User's in the Capital, but he doesn't want to fight them to kill, only to test his strength. A young Girl has just found him and the boy is already scheming up something new. **

**KeitaroHigurashi – Thank you for the confidence and yes, I would love to read your fics and give you feedback where necessary.**

**Kaioo – Thanks for the Review, and I totally agree. He took down that Earth Dragon really easily then gets into the Capital and gets wrecked almost every fight. I plan to make him strong and he won't lose his strength due to a change of environment or whatever the reason was.**

**Dragonball256 – I'm sorry, but Tatsumi is a little OOC as well, in regards to how he acts in the start of this fic. However, I will also inform you that when he joins Night Raid he will resemble part of his Manga/Anime self after spending time around people he will consider as friends.**

**Xchrispx – Your vote has been taken into account. I'm also a big Tatsumi x Akame fan, so that was going to be the main pairing of the story, I assume.**

**xxxEDITxxx: I have edited the Fight scene, i didnt like it and it makes Tatsumi seem stronger than what i wanted him to be portrayed as at this moment in time.**

**Enjoy.**

**XxXxX**

The blood curdling scream that vibrated from the girls' throat and down his arm was almost enticing. The vibrations it sent down his arm made the kill even more tantalizing, something that made his blood fizz in his veins, his heart ran at one-hundred miles per hour, the adrenaline making his senses become so astute that he could clearly see the flies in the room almost moving in slow motion.

While his iron grip was sucking the last breath of air from the girl's lungs, the boy couldn't help but think how he had gotten into this situation. Well, that was a lie, he knew how he got here, and it was by horse and carriage. He wanted to know why he was having so much fun killing this girl and her family.

"_Sayo and Ieyasu._" The young boy thought sadly. The only people he would consider his friends were dead, having left for the Capital before him, they planned on meeting up sometime. Now they were mutilated bodies left in a Garden Shed with other deceased bodies. He would not forgive the people that did this.

He did not forgive them.

They received his judgement. The Judgement of Dakusouru. They had been slaughtered, a complete massacre of the mansion where no one was left alive. Every person had been cut once, but their bodies had decayed to mangled flesh and bone, the skin that littered small amounts of the flesh that wasn't dissolving away was ghostly white, their faces set in a haunted expression.

All it had taken was 10 minutes. No one left alive.

The girl in front of him, however, was a special case. She had even admitted to torturing Sayo. That was unforgivable in his eyes. Now he would return the favour by torturing her in the most brutalist way possible.

So far, Tatsumi had diced her Mother and Father into tiny pieces and force fed her them. She was forced to watch as he mutilated every single person that came to her aide, his eyes never left hers and his path was set in stone.

Now he was just choking her to death while enjoying every second. It was a strange feeling for the boy, having never killed anyone of this severity, but it had to be done, no one killed precious people of his and got away with not suffering Dakusouru's judgement, the judgement of a divine beast.

As he thought back on it he laughed slightly, his chuckle being louder than her gurgles for him to release her. Tears had been streaming down her face since his siege on the castle, she hadn't stopped crying but he felt no sympathy, no rage or vengeance, just judgement. They were blights to cause, they stood in his way to peace. Killing his only friends was just an express way to hell.

Finally the gurgling had stopped, the tears that were pitting on his hand came to a stop as her body went limp. Her eyes haunted and mouth open in a silent scream.

It was done. They had received their judgement.

"To think," he said quietly to himself. He threw the body on the floor next to his feet and he skulked towards the window where he could sense presences coming. The façade he would have to put up would begin now, "To think that this all started because a girl thought she could torture me like a slave." He finished.

_A small blond doll was staring at him from a carriage, two guards either side of her as she looked at the boy lying on the side of the road._

_She clearly wasn't used to dealing with someone like Tatsumi, someone who could sense intentions and nature. She was like a beacon of evil, just like the guards that surrounded her. When he saw that he had her attention his mind had worked the plan, she had to die._

_She had to._

"_What are you doing on the side of the road?" she asked sweetly, he hair bobbing slightly as she stepped off the step and onto the road. She ignored her guard's protests for her to leave him._

"_I have nowhere to stay." The young boy replied, a sad smile plastered on his face hiding the enjoyment he was bound to have._

_She seemed to spark at his words slightly, the guards groaning in unison, it seemed they knew what was about to come._

"_You can stay at my house!" _

_Silence._

"Ah, the resounding silence." The boy said to himself as he stared out the window. The presences he could sense were getting closer and they were all Imperial Arm users. That was perfect really, he needed a good challenge since arriving in this town, and seeing as he just slaughtered 100 guards, he was left thoroughly disappointed.

They would arrive in a few minutes which gave him time to prepare. Sitting down in a meditating position, Tatsumi focused on all 5 presences that were storming towards his position with acute senses. He was gauging them, checking their intentions and nature of all members. The pervert was the easiest to decipher, what with their perverted nature as a mask to cover the love they felt for someone else. Maybe they could get the person if he didn't look at other people.

A strong physical presence was next. The strength that this person had was magnified exponentially as they were running, obviously their Imperial Arms was an armour of sorts which magnified the physical aspects of this person. A quirky nature that was surrounded by loyalty of no other, a fine person, Tatsumi decided.

The flirty girl he met while looking for an Inn was also among them. Her intentions were to rid the castle of the evil people that inhabited it. Good Morales and her intentions were sound, another fine person.

Arrogant was the next one, however, the arrogance was a mask as well. The person was proud and stubborn, but only because they felt that they were inferior to another one of the members, a small rivalry that they knew they had already lost.

The last presence was a slight mystery. They didn't have a nature of sorts, they only thing Tatsumi could pick up was that she was suffering inside. They were suffering from guilt, a heavy burden for anyone to carry. They would require special attention when the fight broke out.

That was part of his powers. By meditating, he could gauge a person more clearly than he could if he was moving about or fighting, he needed to be at peace with himself to find the balance in everyone else.

Standing up suddenly, the brown haired boy broke the glass and jumped down, the moonlight casting a shallow light across the clearing within the compound.

Someone had sensed him, just like he hoped.

The trees in front of him rustled a little before 5 people appeared from out of the tree line. They all landed in a line in front of him, the girl he had met at the bar seemed to have noticed who he was if the slight widening of her eyes was anything to go by.

"Hello there, Leone. Wonderful night isn't it?" Tatsumi asked rhetorically. This meeting was overdue after all.

"What happened to the people inside?" she demanded. Having deactivated her Imperial Arm so that she could negotiate with him easier was a small mistake she would pay for when the fight broke out.

Not bothering to answer her question, Tatsumi regarded everyone from left to right, taking in the appearances of everyone that landed by the tree line.

A young girl of below average height that had long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head. She has big pink eyes and was wearing a pink outfit. The stubborn and prideful girl.

Next to her was a male wearing full body armour, his Imperial Arm. That was the strong physical presence he had sensed. He was a tall man with a well-built form.

On his right was the enigma that he couldn't quite figure out, her eyes looked blank, but they weren't. He could see the varying emotions in her eyes and the pure determination to end the mission successfully. She was a young girl with long black hair that reached down to her knees and red eyes. She was wearing a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; with a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wore it with long black socks and black shoes.

The last one, who was off to the side of Leone, was the pervert he had sensed. Although a pervert out of battle, Tatsumi could tell he was a paranoid person and professional when it came to a mission. He was a young man with short green hair and red goggles on top. He was wearing a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans.

The famous 'Night Raid' he had heard from the girl's parents before he had slaughtered them.

"If you want to get to the family that took me in, then you'll have to go through me!" he shouted acting the part of a loyal guard that had been fed lies, it wouldn't do well for him to fight them all at once. They would underestimate him, at this rate, which would be the most efficient way to deal with them all.

Sighing sadly, Leone ordered one word, "Eliminate," and the black haired girl sprang forward. Her sword shining in her hand and poised to strike, but she was holding back, not expecting any kind of resistance due to the speed she moved at.

She had covered the distance between him and the group in seconds all while Tatsumi stood in place with a small grin on his face.

Quicker than lightning, his sword was retched out of its holder, the black steel glinting and humming ominously in the moonlit clearing, and her strike was block. The initially jab at his heart she had attempted was parried off to the side that left her side venerable for a swift kick, curtsy of Tatsumi, which she managed to dodge with surprising agility. He credited her ability.

He knew they were shocked that he had blocked the strongest of their groups attack, all thanks to his sword, mind you, but that was neither here nor there. Quickly running to engage the girl that attacked him first, the boy swung with a precise diagonal attack that would have cleaved the smaller girl in half, had her sword not been there to counter.

And counter she did.

she pressed him back with a quick push of strength that shouldn't have been possible for a girl her size and swung with the intent to kill. Her sword got close to his heart before the boy disappeared in a sign of speed, something that the black haired girl didn't expect, and appeared behind her, his blade about to chop her midsection in two before he was on the receiving end of a hard-as rock punch that he managed to block before he was blasted off into a tree and breaking it in half.

Silence. They were surprised that Akame had nearly been caught off guard, thankfully though, the armoured fellow seemed to be able to react in time and pushed the boy with the black blade through a tree.

From his position he could tell that everyone was shocked. Clearly, the strongest of their group had almost been beaten, even if it was by pure luck and surprise. It didn't matter though, a win was a win in this world, sadly enough, he knew he would have been blasted back, he wasn't going for the kill.

This time they were smarter, Leone had transformed back into her Imperial Arm while the green-haired boy had started waving his hands around in a slashing fashion as wires followed his every movement. The pink-haired girl had retreated behind the tree line, a support, he deduced. The man in the Armour Imperial Arm stood still from where he had punched him last, he was the fastest and strongest meaning he would go for the unsuspected attack.

Sword still in his hand, Tatsumi rose from the tree he had been blasted into and met Leone head on with a surprisingly fast burst of speed. His sword and hands moving at blistering speeds while countering all of her strikes, it was a dance for him, moving from one foot to the other with fluid movements, his sword like an extension of his own right arm as he commanded it at will. She was quick though, not as fast as the first girl, but fast.

As he continued to dance around her attacks more and more of her lion-paw like hands were getting closer and closer to hitting him, until one caught him in the shoulder forcing him to duck down quickly as wires shot from around the Lion-like girl, his sword coming up by his crouched face and taking a kick that would have severed his head from his body. The stale mate between leg and sword quickly took a wrong turn for the girl as Tatsumi blasted her back with a quick jab to the abdominal.

Wires were circling him all while he fought Leone, a fine plan, yet not fine enough, with his arm bleeding, this fight just got exponentially harder for the boy. His exit was the right hand side of the wires, he could see that there were two wires missing, they were the surprise attack that would attack him while he was fighting the other wires. As the girl he punched flew back and landed on her feet, the Armoured Individual attacked. His leap covered the ground that separated them faster than the Lion-like girl and was upon Tatsumi within moments.

The armoured fist that broke the sound barrier missed the boy's head with perfect ease as he maneuvered his head around the attack. Tatsumi's body was slowly falling backwards where he slipped into a leg sweep that was deftly dodged by the quick individual. His arm still causing his some grief.

It was at that moment that the wires attacked, shooting out the ground like roots from a plant and with heads of an arrow, they all shot at the brown haired boy who hastily danced in-between every one. Nearly all of them missed by inches but some were lucky enough that he wasn't as experienced as he was and three pierced his shoulder.

He felt a punch aimed at his back coming within blocking distance. The boy with the Black Steel blade swung it around his person so that his blade was diagonal behind him taking the punch in stride and lessening the blow but still packed enough punch to break one of his ribs and send him flying parallel to the floor.

Another presence appeared above him in that instance who happened to be the black haired girl he had fought at the beginning, her sword poised to strike him to the floor. Spinning in mid-air was easy, dodging the attack that would have skewered him to the floor wasn't so easy.

Dragging his sword that was still behind him, Tatsumi struck with all the strength he could muster against her sword which sent them both careening backwards and into a small trench in the floor.

This was perfect. He was having so much fun and he was being challenged at the same time. No matter how he looked at it, these were all very strong individuals. Their teamwork was amazing and fluent, but against his mind, they just couldn't land that killing blow needed to win the fight.

That's when he noticed it. No, that's when he felt it. A very small but exceedingly quick burst of energy shot from between the trees and straight to his person. That girl that had disappeared must have had a ranged Imperial Arm that fired bursts of energy in high concentrations at her victims. This would be an impossible shot for anyone to dodge, but then again, he was special.

Tatsumi turned his head at a forty-five degrees angle allowing the beam of energy to fly right past him and into the building of the Mansion. A huge hole the size of two trees was made in the building revealing mutilated and decaying corpses along with one suffocated girl to the people in the clearing.

The fighting would end now.

Everyone that was currently fighting him were back in their original positions when they first found him. A few of them were a bit more scraped than others but none of them had taken much damage, just like he had planned. He couldn't fight them to kill or the Imperial Arms battle would have begun meaning that only one of them would have walked out of the clearing alive, and it wouldn't have been him.

"You did this?" Leone questioned, her voice breaking slightly at fighting the person that had essentially done their job for them.

Not bothering to reply, the boy in question nodded his head a little his arm and multiple puncture wounds bleeding, a smile appearing on his face towards the people he had just fought like he was an old friend.

"Why did you fight us, you're obviously skilled?" it was the black haired girl that spoke this time with genuine curiosity in her voice. She wasn't used to having someone fight her on some-what equal grounds before.

Tatsumi hummed slightly as he thought of his answer. It wasn't because they killed his friends, no, he would mourn their loss, but he didn't kill them for vengeance. He killed them because they were in need of judgement, they deserved what they got and would have received it had they not killed his friends.

"They needed Judgement to be passed on them. They failed the Judgement of the Divine Beast so their lives were forfeit." he replied cheerfully shocking a few of the people around him. They weren't use to how someone could take someone's life and smile it off like it was no big deal, even for assassins, they couldn't smile off a kill that easily.

"W-What's the Divine Beast?" the perverted boy asked, his voice quivered slightly as if scared. He wasn't, he was actually surprised that the boy was still alive having essentially fought all five of them at once.

He didn't reply though. Instead he opted for turning around and walking away from them with a slight limp from his broken rib, as soon as Tatsumi got just behind the wall of the building he disappeared into the shadows like he wasn't there at all. Like a ghost of the night.

"That guy is creepy." The boy with the green jacket said after a few moments of silence and having watched the boy disappear into the shadows like a ghost.

Everyone in the group seemed to share his opinion as they all nodded simultaneously, some more vigorous than others, but they all agreed none the less.

"Come on, we need to check for anyone that managed to hide then report him to boss. Tatsumi is his name so make sure you all remember it!" Leone ordered as they all disappeared into the house of corpses.

**XxXxX**

Higher up on the roof, the boy seemed to defuse from the shadows that littered the floor. His presence and power masked completely as to not give his position away from the people that were currently scouting the house for survivors or escapees.

Tatsumi looked slightly more winded than when he was fighting all because of his Shadow Walk ability. Sure, he could travel from shadow to shadow within a certain radius, but it always took more energy than would be required if he had ran or walked. It always drained him, left him feeling incredibly weak and vulnerable.

"_Tonight has been successful."_ He mused to himself. He hadn't had that much fun in years, his master only putting up half as good a fight as that. It left the boy wanting more, it left him always feeling that his abilities were halved everyone time he fought someone weaker than him. Tonight proved that he was just being pessimistic. Sure, they had all underestimated him, and had he been a threat, they would have all attacked and had a better plan than the one that threw together tonight.

That was enough proof for him to realize that he wasn't as bad as he thought, he definitely needed work, so much work so that he would be able to stand up to all of them again.

It made him smile cheekily and scratch the side of his face. It also helped that the black-haired girl was kind of cute.

Staring up at the night sky just like he had done so last night managed to move his mind off of his worries. His chest clenched painfully and his sides suddenly shot with numbing pain, but he didn't squirm or shout, he took it in stride. There was nothing he could do about the pain anymore, it was with him for life.

The stars took his mind off the pain. He loved how they would shine brightly and ease the numbness that would overtake his body. It was his hobby from when he was a kid. You couldn't change that.

Moving his backpack slightly, Tatsumi maneuvered his bag so that the softest part would cover his head as he lay in the night, motionless and staring into the sky. He wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

He didn't get any sleep any night.

**XxXxX**

"You mean to tell me that the five of you fought a boy called Tatsumi?" a women said calmly. Her team was supposed to be strong, incredibly so, yet they came back saying someone had beat them to their mission, not only killing everyone, but fighting them all to a stand-still as well before disappearing into the shadows.

The story was so far-fetched that she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe it. Yet It had happened.

They all lowered their heads slightly, no one liked getting the boss angry. She was the one that lead them, helped them, and was there for them when they needed it. They felt like they had failed her.

"The guy was strong! He fought all of us using our Imperial Arm's he definitely took a few hits though and i'm sure Bulut broke his rib or two, but somehow he managed to block it without even seeing the attack coming!" the green haired boy shouted, his voice a mixture between admiration and growing fear towards his boss.

The grey haired women called 'boss' sat down in her seat before sighing, if he was as strong as they claimed, then he'd definitely be a welcomed asset to their team. She couldn't let her Ex-teammate see the potential in that boy.

"He wielded this weird sword as well," the normally socially awkward girl with black hair spoke, immediately all attention was on her and she blushed a little, "it was steel black and gave off this evil energy." She finished

The temperature of the room seemed to drop completely. The sub-zero frost that started leaving their grey haired leader was almost visible.

"S-Steel Black?" she questioned, her voice stuttering slightly.

They all nodded apprehensively, seemingly not having caught on to why she was so shocked. If it could shock boss, then it was a danger. A big danger.

"You all just fought Dakusouru a blade so deadly that it was forbidden and hidden away after the war finished." She said tiredly, she was getting too old to deal with this.

"The sword, Dakusouru, is worse than your _**Murasame**_**,** Akame. With one clean cut, the sword erodes away flesh like a bacteria decaying a dead material. It kills you in the most painful way possible." She finished looking at the shocked faces of Leone, Mine and Lubbock. Akame didn't show any sort of outward reaction but she was worried on the inside and Bulut seemed to understand.

"I thought that was just a myth?" Bulut asked, during his war days, people would often spray paint their swords black in order for people to mistake it as the Dakusouru. It was a quick way to instil fear into the lesser men to be the wielder of the deadly blade.

"No, Bulut, it is no myth. The sword was real, having being made from 15 different Ultra-Class Danger Beasts as every component. The sword was considered a failure by the old Emperor when the ingredients didn't mix together like they should have, and instead became a weapon far more dangerous than they anticipated. The dark energy from the 15 different beasts that were used to make it can negatively influence the user. It's like constantly having every person you have ever killed scream down your ear at the same time." She stopped, if this sword really did exist then it would prove to make an ally out of this boy as soon as possible, "The Legend says that the sword will slowly kill the user over time because 5 of the 15 beasts used had deadly components that would kill someone within seconds." She added as an afterthought.

Leone chose this time to voice her question and put her Boss' mind at ease, "He didn't look like he was dying so that must be a myth, but if the blade is as bad as you say, then why didn't he try to kill us, shouldn't it have been an Imperial Arm Fight?" Only one would walk away as a victor in an Imperial Arm Fight that was the law.

The leader hummed thoughtfully, her expression put them all on edge, "Consider that Imperial Arm Fights only happen when both parties fighting are going for the kill. Meaning that the boy didn't want to kill any of you." She finished, everyone was shocked again, and this was becoming frequent on this night.

"Woah, I think I need to lie down, this is too much to take in on one night." Lubbock stated getting nods of approval from everyone. Before they headed up the stairs, the boss made one last comment before they all entered their domain for blissful sleep, "It would be best if you try to recruit this boy as soon as possible. With him on our side, we could kick start the Revolutionary Army to Siege the Capital." They all nodded their heads in consent to her wishes before they headed off, they would search for him tomorrow and convince him to join Night Raid. They just had to.

"Tatsumi," the grey haired lady said while staring at the ceiling, "What an interesting boy you have grown up to be."

The long awaited confrontation would happen a lot sooner than she would like.

He was coming.

**XxXxX**

**Well that's Chapter 2 done. I managed to squeeze this one out, but please don't expect another chapter too soon, my time for a week or two will be very sparse. I will update 'Burden' as soon as I possibly can.**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read my story, I'm sorry if Tatsumi seems a little OP to start with and OOC, but that will all change once more enemies begin showing up and Tatsumi begins to become one of Night Raid.**

**As always, Peace Y'all.**

**RxR **


	3. Ogre's Death

**Ohayo, Peeps. I'm once again back squeezing out another chapter like its juice from a lemon. Well, I am busy with work from multiple subjects, I decided to take a break and just… write, you know?**

**Thank you all for the feedback, the original fight I put on made Tatsumi seemed incredibly OP, too much so. I had this idea in my head that they were all underestimating him when they fought (in the original) but one very smart individual, who I thank severely, pointed out that Akame is always ready, she never underestimates. So I went back and changed the whole fight so that it wasn't easy for Tatsumi, but he wasn't completely overwhelmed as well. His has constant vigilance, after all.**

**Wammybahr: I wouldn't say he is a sadist, per say. I'd say that he inflicts whatever punishment he deems worthy to those that fight the peace that he strives for. However, in a way, yes, he is a sadist.**

**Dragonball256 – Yes, it does appear to be Akame x Tatsumi because that is what my mind keeps telling me that it should happen. In the anime as well. **

**AsheriteAbyss13 – Indeed, I hope the increase in character development between everyone and the way they all interact will be sufficient enough for you - and the rest of the readers - to feel as though you've known these people your whole life. I want you to be in the situation where you really feel when a character goes through something rigorous or if someone dies.**

**Well, like I said. Thank you all for the feedback. In an AN near the bottom, I will recommend a story by a good writer that has caught my eye, hopefully this person will continue to update :)**

**On with the show!**

**Note: xXxEdited ChapterxXx**

**XxXxX**

It had been two weeks since the mansion siege had taken place and no one in the Imperial Guard could pinpoint who had done it. A complete mystery that wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon. It wasn't that this attack was the first. There had been multiple attacks on mansions and citizens by the dangerous terrorist group known as 'Night Raid' where the bodies would be found in a puddle of their own blood.

This attack was different though.

This happened to be the first attack where the bodies of over 100 people had simply…rotted away, as if eaten by bacteria. Now, one that understood biology would know that it takes longer than 10 hours for living material to decay. Most of the imperial guard knew this, having worked with protecting the citizens of the Capital City and having buried more than a few. Everyone that looked at the scene was more and more baffled and everyone tried to come up with a solution as to what had taken place.

Scientists from different lands had been called in to investigate the scene, some saying that it could have been a new bacteria that wiped out the family and guards. This theory was blown out the window, however, when every single body was found with a slash mark made from a sword.

This only led to one conclusion that anyone could think of.

It was Night Raid.

And it looked like they had a new member. A dangerous member.

It didn't look good for the Imperial Guards if they were to fight the monster that could slaughter hundreds and simply let their bodies rot away. It was torturous, still being alive while your body and internal organs rotted away rather quickly. It must have been pain of the highest regard. So no, it didn't look good for them.

Usually, however, Night Raid attacked every night. The guards knew this, yet they couldn't predict where they would strike next. All they knew was that an attack happened every night. Recently, they hadn't been following this regime though. It had been two weeks and no noble man of any class had been killed, not one.

Strange.

Some came to the conclusion that Night Raid had moved out the city. Others concluded that they were planning for a massive attack on the Emperor's Mansion.

One man stood alone in his view.

His name was Ogre. A big burly man with jet black, slicked hair that had two white patches either side of his face. His teeth were pointy and a large scar was over his left eye. He wore complete metal armour that covered his torso and wrists where he had hidden blades.

This man was a Captain of the Imperial Guard, and he knew why Night raid hadn't attacked.

If one was too look at the clues, all the previous Night Raid attacks had left the victims dead, flesh still on their body and looking like they had drowned in their own blood. Not rotted away to nothing but bone with only a single slash mark present. It was an odd sensation he had in his gut that he just couldn't get rid of.

The assassin wasn't with them. They were looking for them.

An assassin of such calibre would be a hazardous opponent to fight, and Ogre, as prideful as he was, didn't think it would be a fight he could win.

So why was he also roaming the streets in the middle of the night looking for the assailant?

A good question that Ogre would really have one answer for. HE wanted the assailant on his team.

It was that simple.

If the person who had fought 100 guards and won was on their own, not part of any type of group, then why shouldn't he try and recruit the fellow? He would not only increase the defence of the Imperial Guard, but he would also impress the king with his recruitment and hopefully land himself in a position higher than Captain.

Esdeath's private Squad.

Esdeath; the tall, beautiful and slender woman with long blue hair and blue eyes. The General of the Army that had yet to lose a fight with her in command. She was the ultimate prize. Every man of high ranking, whether they be noble or general, had at one stage, asked for her hand in marriage. If one was to impress her enough, maybe they would have a chance, but she wasn't one that was so easily impressed.

That was why he wanted to be on her personal team. If he could impress her enough, and having lots of contact with her, day in and out, then maybe he could get her to fall for him.

A crude plan that only bettered Ogre than the Imperial Guard. He knew that, but he was a corrupt man at heart. He would do anything if it meant he could better himself in the city. Bribes were just a bunch of things he had accepted and girls were what he played with.

So here he was, slowly walking down the street looking for anyone that looked suspicious in any way. He had a feeling that seeing him walk down the street would make the person give themselves away just enough for Ogre to notice. As of yet, he had yet to find anyone suspicious.

The time he spent wondering down the streets allowed the burly man to think back to yesterday. He had a man executed, an innocent man that was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The man was accepting a bribe to turn a blind eye on a slave trafficking business. The bribe was good, so Ogre felt no need to slaughter the owner. The man that he killed happened to be walking into the shop above that was to act as the cover.

Having seen the man buy some sort of food for his family, Ogre had him captured and executed because he felt like it. The man was there, and he felt in need of killing someone.

He would admit, he was corrupt, but in his position of power, there wasn't much anyone could do to stop him.

Walking down one more street, Ogre noticed that the Slave Trafficking shop that he had visited yesterday was still open. Deciding that he didn't want to search for this mysterious assassin any longer, Ogre walked to the shop and pushed the door open.

No one was manning the cover shop.

"Strange," the man said out-loud. There was usually a man always manning the counter. He walked down the secret entrance that was located at the back of the food store, having noted that the door was open slightly. Again, not something that should have gone amiss.

When the big man wretched the door open to where all the slaves were kept, his eye widened dramatically. Nothing could have prepared his senses from the overwhelming sight of blood on the floor, the stench of death heavy in the room and the traffickers that had all been alive yesterday were hung from the ceilings by their own intestines.

The sight was almost enough for the man to wretch up his food from earlier that day. It was inconceivable. How could this have happened?

"You finally arrived." A dull voice spoke. It lacked emotion greatly and it was almost like a robot had spoken.

Ogre knew who had done this. It was obvious. His head spun around so fast that it looked like he had snapped his neck, his body following only milliseconds after to get a good look at the assailant he had wanted to see for two weeks.

What he saw was a shock.

It was a boy, no older than sixteen at the most. His brown hair coming across and resting just above his eyes while his hands and arms were crossed over his chest. A dark red coat with a black undershirt was covering his torso while dark rouge pants were on his legs. A sword that was horizontal across the bottom of his back was only just visible.

Ogre had seen children that were strong with a sword, but never had he seen a child that could lay waste to 100 men. The boy in front of him had eyes like an emerald that looked frosted over, a glare so strong that it made the burly man step one foot back.

This was the kid that sieged the mansion.

This would be his assassin.

"I'm not scared of you, fucker! You're half my size and half my age!" Ogre shot to the boy. He was faking confidence to try and save face. The kid must have known about his dealings the day before to know where the trafficking was.

Pulling out his sword that he kept on his waist, Ogre lunged forward with the intent to kill. His muscular legs becoming prominent as he ran towards the boy that had yet to move.

Once the large man was within range, he swung the sword with all his strength to try and sever the boys head from his shoulders. The sword getting closer and closer to the boys head until it was only an inch away.

"I've got you, boy!" the man shouted in triumph as the sword was inches from the boy's neck.

It was within that same time that Tatsumi disappeared from his spot. Ogre's sword flew harmlessly through the place that he had just occupied, nothing but air meeting the blade as resistance.

It was impossible, the man thought that no one could move at such high speeds. The boy had literally vanished into thin air. As the man craned his neck around the room to find sight of the boy, he noticed brown hair 20 yards away from his back.

The boy had his own back turned to the man as he looked up to one of the traffickers that was hung from the ceiling. The sight still wanted to make Ogre hurl.

"Amazing how much strength the Intestines have, isn't it ogre?" the boy questioned rhetorically. It was amazing to him, be he already knew that.

Ogre growled loudly as he noticed the boy disregarding him so simply. He was a general for God's sake, he commanded respect!

The boy still had his back turned, Ogre ran as quickly as he could. His sword thrown with his right arm from left to right in a backwards horizontal slash to the boy's torso. The man was certain he would hit this time, he had to, and the boy wasn't even looking at him.

Then it happened again. The boy simply vanished without a trace. Ogre's sword swung freely again but this time the man wasn't allowed time to look for the boy. A sharp pain rocked the man as he felt two ribs snap under the pressure that sent him flying into one of the walls.

The boy was stood there with one arm outstretched, the palm of his hand facing towards where Ogre had just flown off from. His eyes still set in stone as he watched the burly man cough up some blood.

Surely the man would realise that this was a fight he couldn't win. Tatsumi wouldn't allow it. The plan that ran through his mind was down-right diabolical. He would destroy the man's courage, show the man that he was useless to stop what Tatsumi would do to him. Useless for him to even attempt to fight back.

Just like he and the Traffickers had done to the Slaves they brought in.

It was retribution of the highest order. He would make the man feel the same suffering feeling that every single slave felt before he arrived. He would break the man mentally before he killed him physically. That was the retribution he required to atone for his sins.

For two days Tatsumi had been trailing Ogre now. Two straight days of living in the man's shadow watching him and his actions. Tatsumi had first been tipped off about Ogre when he had overheard two men who were having, that they thought was, a private conversation in a stall over a bite to eat. Being curious, Tatsumi supressed his presence and shadow-walked into the shadow that the circular table gave off in their booth.

"_Yeah Ogre's great, all I had to pay him was 5450 yen. Cheap bribes and we can keep our businesses open." The smaller man chuckled, clearly he thought this 'Ogre' was the greatest man in the world._

"_Really? Only 5450 Yen?! Is he just stupid or doesn't he care?" the man said through a chuckle laughing at his own joke. So stupid._

"_I think it's a mixture of the two, my good man, a mixture of the two." They both clanged their drinks offering a toast to a prosperous life. It's a shame that a bribe to keep a business open sounded like an Illegal job that neither of them would live from. _

"_I've got a few new girls coming in tonight, maybe you'd want to come down and give them an examination?" the smaller man said haughtily, a sick gleam appearing in his eyes and a small smirk on his face._

"_It looks like I will have to, 'Boss'." He said condescendingly and agreeing with his friend._

_Finishing their drinks, they stumbled out of the bar slightly while holding onto each other. Their cheeks were tinged red and the taller man was hiccupping a little, both of them having had too much to drink. That's why when they stepped down an alley for a shortcut that neither of them had known they were bisected from the waist down. _

_Flopping to the floor with the smiles still on their faces. What a nice way to go._

When he had arrived at the god-forsaken shop where the trafficking was held, the boy was disgusted. It was at the moment that he saw all the girls broken and lying on the floor, dirty juices over their faces and running down their exposed thighs that he went on a rampage sparing no one. The girls were too broken and dying to know what to do with their lives anymore. He killed everyone. Some because they were going to be judged, others, like the girls, so they could escape reality. They didn't deserve to be here like this.

Refocusing on his opponent who was slowly pulling himself out of the hole he made in the wall, the large man coughed up a copious amount of blood. His broken ribs had ruptured internal organs. Good.

"You have felt but a miniscule of my power. The next hit will be much stronger." The boy announced, his plan to break the man's spirit already set in motion when the man looked horrified. His right arm was holding the left side of his chest where the ribs were, while his left arm had some of the plastering off the wall jarred in it.

Seeing that the man wouldn't respond, Tatsumi disappeared again only to reappear on the left hand side of the man. He launched a closed fist this time at his injured side that threw the larger man harder and faster into the wall adjacent to the first one.

He wasn't dead. Tatsumi could clearly sense his life energy, even if it was fading.

It took longer this time for the man to climb out of the wall that he had impacted. There were four ribs that had broken the skin on the side of his torso. The armour he wore had been so dented that a fist mark was left in the Steel Casing.

"S-Such strength," coughing up more blood onto the ground as blood also fell from his ears, "h-how is it possible?" he asked. Ogre thought he was strong, but you couldn't dent Steel by a pure punch alone, it should have been impossible.

Tatsumi didn't even reply, this time he slowly walked towards the man. He released the evil presence that his sword always gave off upon the man, enjoying how his knees buckled instantly at the rush of power.

His Dakusouru was such a magnificent weapon. The only sword of its kind, yet not the only Divine Beast Weapon that was made. He would find the other two, he knew he would.

As he walked towards the downed man, Tatsumi gradually released more and more of the swords oppressive powers onto the man as the sheer force alone burst blood vessels in his eyes. It was magnificent watching as the man's will to survive and surrender take over his conscience. Tatsumi could tell that the need to survive was greater as he watched the man. It looked like he was about to surrender over his will.

Ogre stared at the boy that was walking closer and closer to him. The oppressive power and evil energy that washed over him was drowning, no matter how he shook his head to rid himself of the things he was seeing, he couldn't help but gulp and kneel in terror as he witnessed his own death before it would happen.

He had seen the boy sever his head from his spine and mount it to a spike where he would then place it in front of the Emperor's Mansion. The boy hadn't even reached him yet and he had already seen his death.

He needed to surrender. He had to give up and hope the boy would be merciful in his execution, maybe even let him be if he promised to never take a bribe again.

Yes, he would do that.

"S-Stop! Please, I promise, I promise I won't ever do a bad deed again!" the man pleaded, he grovelled at the boys feet who had stopped walking with a mere arms distance between them both. He truly thought the boy would be merciful.

"I beg of you," the man said as he bowed lowly, "I wo-won't ever take a bribe, kill or hurt anyone in any way ever again. Please, just let me live." He was grovelling lowly now, the way his shoulders shook looked like he was crying, but the boy knew it was from the pain of breathing with six broken ribs.

"You won't do anything again?" Tatsumi asked.

Hope sparked in the man's voice at the boy's question, maybe the boy would let him off for now as long as he stuck with his promise, and by Jove he would!

"N-nothing ever again, Sir. You have my promise." The man repeated while lifting his head to look at his merciful executioner. Maybe he would have been merciful if, as soon as he raised his head, a sword didn't come and chop his head clean from his body.

Tatsumi had severed his head, just like Ogre's epiphany had foretold.

Ogre's expression of joy was still etched on his face from having thought that the boy would be merciful. It was the man's own fault for getting his hopes up, Tatsumi didn't do anything.

It was done. The man had been broken and killed. The silence was bliss to the young boy's ears. In the silence, there would be no fights, no injustice or greed. It was perfect.

Sighing and flicking Dakusouru off to the side to rid the blood off of it, he turned around in time to see two people run in front of him. It was the cute, black haired girl and the large breasted women from two weeks ago.

Leone, her name was, looked shocked at the carnage while the black haired girl showed no outward emotion. She definitely was worth looking into.

"Y-You killed Ogre?!" Leone shouted, that must have been their target for the night.

"I did." The boy finished. Turning around sharply he headed for a shadowed corner of the room where a door was located.

"Wait!" Leone's voice shouted from behind causing the brown-haired boy to stop walking momentarily, "We want to recruit you to our cause, join Night Raid. With you we could kick start the Revolutionary Army into attacking the Capital!" she said quickly hoping to get all her words out at once.

Tatsumi turned slightly to stare at the black haired girl Leone was with, noticing that her eyes had shifted slightly, she wanted him to join as well.

What did he have to lose by joining them? Technically, they were doing the same thing as he was, they were killing for their own reasons but they all met up to reach the same goal. He should really join them.

However, he had some scouting to do first and he couldn't do that while tied down to an organisation. He would have to be wary about his scouting seeing as people would soon be after him.

He would decline for now, but if they managed to meet again and they offered, he would accept.

He wouldn't say no.

"I'll have to decline as of now, I have important things to do," he noted their crestfallen expressions with a soft sigh, "however, should we meet again, I shall join your organisation." With his peace said, he turned and left for the shadow slowly disappearing as they watched him.

The next few weeks would turn out to be eventful.

**XxXxX**

**Well People, that's the Ogre fight done for now. I felt like this would be a small chapter for you to ponder as to what Tatsumi meant by scouting and what he does when he tried to enact his judgement and retribution on people.**

**Now I'm serious this time, don't expect a chapter out tomorrow. I will seriously be busy the whole week staring from now. But, I'll leave you with this Chapter to try and keep you enticed to wanting to know what's going to happen next.**

**The Story I recommend is called 'Kill the Clan' by KeitaroHigurashi. It's a decent story that I hope you will enjoy, and while some of the words might not be strung together correctly, it's merely because Keitaro first language isn't English, and as they say, Practice makes perfect. Good luck, KeitaroHigurashi! ^.^**

**Peace out y'all, night!**

**RxR**


End file.
